


Footprints

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [55]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: "The Alan-Anon has returned with a prompt if you want to write it, basically just Scott and Alan on the flight home after they leave Captain Taylor, however you want to go with it."





	

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

Scott was halfway into a doze when Alan’s question jerked him awake.  “Captain Taylor?  Absolutely.”

“It’s just,” Alan continued, like he was sounding out his thoughts.  Scott waited patiently as Alan flicked a couple of toggles, his mind clearly somewhere else.  “We kind of left him on another planet with just the spacesuit he was standing up in.”

Scott chuckled.  “For Lee Taylor, that’s luxury.”

Alan finally looked over at his brother.  “I guess.”

Scott frowned, pushing up his seat restraint so he could turn and face Alan square on.  “You okay, Alan?”

When Alan’s got something on his mind, his speech slowed, becoming tentative.  He’d been getting better, but there was one train of thought that always had him picking his words like he was tip-toeing through a minefield.  “It’s just weird, I guess.  Dad’s footprint was still there.”  Alan laughed.  “That footprint’s older than you.”

Scott had been raised on stories of his dad’s trip to Mars – when he was young it had still a huge deal, until some genius had invented the ion engine and changed the scale of the solar system.  “It was great to see it.  I never thought I would.”  Scott laughed again.  “You maybe, or John, but not me.”

Alan nodded.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I guess it was kinda cool.  Like, he’s still out there.”

Scott let himself drift up out of his seat.  “Kind of hard to erase an accomplishment like that.”  He let his hand rest on Alan’s shoulder, squeezing gently before he used the leverage to propel himself towards the rear hatch.

“Scott,” Alan said just as Scott’s hand touched the far bulkhead.  “You said to remind you..?”

Scott smiled, eyes locked on his fingers wrapped around the hatch lever.  “Oh yeah.  Alan?”

“Yeah Scott?”

“You did good.”

He pulled the hatch closed gently behind him, leaving Alan to watch the stars.


End file.
